Although most animals are adapted to handle common outdoor conditions, it can nonetheless be desirable to have animals wear garments. Various animal species have evolved or have been bred to be compatible with a certain type of climate, and this may not be the same climate that the animal lives in. For example, domestic animals or animals kept in a zoo may originate from a warm and dry climate such as Africa, and yet be exposed to snow and extreme cold when kept in locations that are far from the equator.
Additionally, even if an animal is physiologically adapted for cold climates, health conditions or modifications to an animal's fur may make these specific animals susceptible to cold and wet conditions. Moreover, it is not safe or comfortable for most animals to be exposed to rain and/or snow for prolonged periods and an animal garment can provide protection in such situations.
Providing clothing for pets and animals dates back to at least 520 A.D. in Great Britain, when dogs were dressed in clothing for the amusement of their owners. Horses also wore clothing for both esthetic and functional reasons, such as to protect them against cold and in case of an attack. Today, pets and animals of all species wear clothing for various reasons, although existing animal garments are deficient in many ways.
First, many animal garments are designed to mimic clothing worn by humans; however, the anatomy and physiology of many animals, especially quadrupeds or tetrapods, creates range of motion, mobility, and comfort issues that are not address by current animal garments. Additionally, many animal garments are not configured to allow both protection from the elements and temperature control for the animal.